Thanos' Powerful Snap in The Loud House Universe
by cartoonman412
Summary: Ronnie Anne, Francisco, Rico Santiago (Bobby and Ronnie Anne's baby brother), Zach, Stella, Rita, Lily, Luna, Lola, Stanley and Becca disappear and turn into dust in the breeze due to the powerful snap of Thanos and it's up to Lincoln, Clyde and Sid to find the Avengers and make them fix this craziness and snap them back to their universe.


**Characters who survive Thanos' powerful snap**

Lincoln Loud

Clyde McBride

Sid Chang

Lynn Loud Sr.

Lori Loud

Leni Loud

Bobby Santiago

Lynn Loud

Luan Loud

Lana Loud

Lisa Loud

Lucy Loud

Silas Robinson

Adelaide Chang

**Characters who Become Dust in the Breeze but get reversed back to the Universe**

Ronnie Anne Santiago

Francisco Garrison

Rico Santiago

Zach Gurdle

Stella Gunderson

Rita Loud

Lily Loud

Luna Loud

Lola Loud

Stanley Chang

Becca Chang

Lincoln: "Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, what's happening to the universe?!"

Ronnie Anne begins disappearing.

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, I believe in all of you!"

Ronnie Anne turns to dust in the breeze.

Lincoln: "No, please, no!"

Clyde: "Ronnie Anne!"

Sid: "This won't end well!"

Lori: "Don't give up hope, you guys,"

Bobby: "you 3 need to find the Avengers and make them fix this craziness."

Lincoln, Clyde and Sid: "Oh yeah, alright!"

Meanwhile with Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. in the living room...

Rita also began disappearing.

Rita: "Oh my word, Lyndon, what's happening to me?

Rita also turns to dust in the breeze.

Lynn Loud Sr. begins sobbing wildly.

Lynn Loud Sr.: "No, please, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The entire scene switches right over to Lana and Lola's bedroom where Lola's beginning to disintegrate.

Lola: "Lana, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave you or anybody."

Lana: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOO! LOLAAAAAAAAA!

Lola: "Don't worry about it, Lana, you got Hops, Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt and the others as well."

Lola disappears and turns to dust in the breeze. Hops and Lana console 1 another.

Luna and Luan's bedroom. Luan walks around with Mr. Coconuts while Luna's playing her rock and roll guitar 'til a distant crashing sound's heard.

Luan: "What's that disturbing sound?"

Luna: "I don't know, Luan!"

They head right downstairs to see what just happened. Luna began dusting all up.

Luna: "Oh dear, oh dear."

Luna turns to dust in the breeze.

Luan: "No, please, not you too, Luna!"

Cut to Lisa and Lily's bedroom.

Lisa and Lily heard some people screaming and panicking in fear and turning to dust while running.

Lily: "Nightmawe?"

Lisa: "It just seems to be the endgame just as we know it, Thanos has finally completed the Infinity Gauntlet."

Lily begins disintegrating.

Lisa: "No, Lily, please, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily: "No feew good."

Lily finally disappears and turns to dust in the breeze.

Lisa begins crying and wailing loudly.

Lisa: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lynn Loud Sr. arrives in Lisa and Lily's bedroom and begins consoling Lisa.

Lynn Loud Sr.: "I know I saw your mother disappear right into thin air, Lisa, but Lincoln and the others will be here real soon."

The entire scene switches over to Zach and Stella who are also disappearing and turning into dust in the breeze.

The entire scene switches to Lynn and Francisco in the park playing Frisbee while Lucy's reading a poetry book with Silas.

Lucy: "This turns out to be the greatest day in our entire lives, right, Silas?"

Silas: "Yeah right, Lucy."

Lynn: "Hey, Lucy, you wanna play Frisbee?"

Francisco: "we also call it Frisbee Golf."

Lucy: "Uh, no thanks, I'll play with you guys later on."

Francisco begins dusting away.

Francisco: "Guys, tell everybody to find the Avengers, they'll know exactly what to do."

Francisco disappears and turns to dust in the breeze.

Lucy: "No, please, no."

Lynn: "Oh my word, not Francisco, we gotta get back to the apartment right away."

They run around right over to the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment.

Lincoln: "And that's exactly why we saw 11 people turn to dust in the breeze."

Leni: "Lincoln, I saw Lola, Luna, Lily, Zach and Stella disappear as well too."

Bobby: "I know that, and I saw my dear sweet younger sister, Ronnie Anne and baby brother, Rico disappear as well,"

Clyde: "even Mr. and Mrs. Chang as well."

Adelaide: [Sobbing A Bit]

Sid consoles Adelaide to make sure everything's alright.

Sid: "Oh don't worry about it, Adelaide, It'll be alright, they'll snap them back to our universe in a jiffy."

Adelaide: "I know, Sid, but it's just super hard to live through this entire life."

Lincoln: "You guys, I don't know exactly how to say this, but we're gonna find the Avengers and we're gonna get Lola, Luna, Lily, Francisco, Zach, Stella, my mom, Ronnie Anne, Rico and Mr. and Mrs. Chang back as well."

Lincoln, Clyde and Sid go right off on their mission quest to find the Avengers and snap Lola, Luna, Lily, Francisco, Zach, Stella, Rita, Ronnie Anne and Rico back to their universe.

Along the way, they see Captain America in the park.

Lincoln: "Hey, Captain America,"

Clyde: "the Avengers' team leader,"

Sid: "long time no see."

Captain America: "Hi there, fellow citizens, did you come here looking for me?"

Lincoln: "Yes, of course we did,"

Clyde: "we need to find the other Avengers and the Action Troopers,"

Sid: "and snap Lola, Luna, Lily, Francisco, Zach, Stella, Mrs. Loud, Ronnie Anne and Rico back to our universe."

Captain America: "Say no more, I'm coming with you, next stop: Iron Man."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and Captain America walk around on their way to find Iron Man by the Great Lakes City library.

Captain America: "Hey, Iron Man, we need your help."

Iron Man: "Okay, I'll go with all of you, next stop: Thor."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Captain America and Iron Man walk around on their way to find Thor by the wishing fountain.

Sid: "Thor, something serious and dangerous is going on around here."

Thor: "Thanks a bunch for telling me that, I'll go with you guys, next stop: the Hulk."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Captain America, Iron Man and Thor walk around on their way to find the Hulk smashing boulders that Thanos had put around.

Hulk: "Hulk smash boulders!"

Thor: "Hulk,"

Captain America: "there you are,"

Iron Man: "we been looking all over for you."

Hulk: "Okay, Hulk go with you, last stop: Black Widow."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk walk around on their way to find Black Widow in the back alley.

Lincoln: "Black Widow,"

Clyde: "we need your help,"

Sid: "you're the final member of the Avengers team."

Black Widow: "Okay, I'll go with you guys."

Lincoln: "Well,"

Clyde: "now that all of the Avengers are here,"

Sid: "let's go out there and defeat Thanos at once."

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid and the Avengers team members walk around on their way to fight against Thanos.

Lincoln, Clyde, Sid, the Avengers and the Action Troopers walk around on their way to fight Thanos off.

Lincoln: "Okay, Hulk get prepared for your best shot to snap the fingers of the Infinity Gauntlet to snap my mom, Lola, Luna, Lily, Rico, Francisco, Zach, Stella and Ronnie Anne back to our universe."

Hulk: "Hulk try best, little buddy."

Suddenly Thanos spots them.

Thanos (off screen): "You really think you can actually fight me off?"

Thor: "Thanos,"

Captain America: "there you are,"

Iron Man: "we knew you were hiding back there!"

Thanos: "Oh, the Avengers, it looks like you're the next 1s on my list."

Hulk: "No way,"

Black Widow: "you're not gonna snap any of us away, Thanos!"

Thanos: "Very well then, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Sid Chang, I'm gonna need to snap all of you away just like I did to mostly everybody including that Ronnie Anne Santiago girl."

Iron Man: "No,"

Captain America: "you're not gonna snap Lincoln, Clyde or Sid away!"

Thor: "Avengers,"

Black Widow: "let's take him down!"

The Avengers begin fighting against Thanos while Lincoln, Clyde and Sid watch in surprise and excitement and the Hulk gains his concentration and snaps the fingers of the infinity gauntlet.

Thor concentrates his powerful hammer weapon on Thanos' face.

Captain America: "You can do it, Thor, you can really do it."

Now that the Hulk had already snapped the fingers of the infinity gauntlet, Lola, Luna, Lily, Francisco, Zach, Stella, Rita, Ronnie Anne and Rico return from the previous snap right after being dust in the breeze.

Lincoln: "Lola, Lily, Mom, Stella, Francisco, Zach, Stella, Ronnie Anne, Rico,"

Clyde: "you guys came back to us,"

Sid: "it was super silent but terrifying when we thought you were all gone for good,"

Lincoln: "but right now, you're all back in our universe."

Thanos gets right up and is enraged with humiliation right after losing the battle fight against the Avengers.

Thanos: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! fine, you might've snapped them back to this universe, but I still got the infinity gauntlet."

Thanos tries to snap the fingers of the infinity gauntlet 1 last time, but it doesn't work any longer.

Thanos: "What the-"

Thor uses his hammer weapon on Thanos' face and he's finally defeated and disintegrated.

Luna: "Alright! The Avengers finally defeated Thanos!"

Ronnie Anne: "Yahoo!"

Lily: "Poo-Poo!" ("whoo-hoo!")

Lincoln: "Well, Ronnie Anne,"

Clyde: "it sure is good to have you back here with all of us,"

Sid: "we really missed you more than anything."

Ronnie Anne: "I know, you guys, I seemed to have been a bit dusty right after that finger snap of Thanos'."

Lola: "Now come on,"

Rita: "let's go back home to our apartment."

Lynn: "Good thing everybody's back to where they should be, thanks to the Avengers. Adelaide was just spending half of her entire time crying in her bedroom for 37 hours."

The Loud, Santiago, Casagrande and McBride family members go right back home to their apartment.

Lincoln: "Well, you guys, it's good to be back home again,"

Leni: "and things are perfectly back to the way they were before."

Lisa: "Well it's a super good thing we got Lily back safe and secure, we thought she was gonna be really gone for good, but thankfully she wasn't."

Lori: "There's 1 more thing to say,"

Luna: "never leave your good friends or true family members behind."

Fade to a black screen...

**Voice Cast Members Credits **

_**Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud (voice)**_

_**Jill Talley as Rita Loud (voice)**_

_**Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. (voice)**_

_**Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud (voices)**_

_**Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride (voice)**_

_**Leah Mei Gold as Sid Chang (voice)**_

_**Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago (voice)**_

_**Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne Santiago (voice)**_

_**Richard Horvitz as Silas Robinson (voice) **_

_**Mike Erwin as Francisco Garrison (voices)**_

_**Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud (voice)**_

_**Roger Craig Smith as Captain America (voice)**_

_**Grey DeLisle Griffin as Lana, Lola and Lily Loud (voices)**_

_**Tom Kenny as Iron Man (voice)**_

_**Lena Headley as Black Widow (voice)**_

_**Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk (voice)**_

_**Lexi Sexton as Adelaide Chang (voice)**_

_**Travis Willingham as Thor (voice)**_

_**Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud (voice)**_

_**Nika Futterman as Luna Loud (voice)**_

_**Jim Cummings as Thanos (voice)**_


End file.
